wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Łowy węża Kaa
ŁOWY WĘŻA KAA Cętki są chlubą lamparta, a dumą bawołu są rogi; ''Bądź czysty, bo tęgich myśliwców poznajem po skórze chędogiej! ''Jeśli stwierdzisz, że bodzie buhaj lub sambhur włochaty, ''Nie ucz nas tego — bo myśmy już o tym wiedzieli przed laty! ''Nie dręcz cudzych szczeniątek, lecz sercem do nich lgnij łatwo, ''Bo choć są niezgrabne i małe, mogą niedźwiedzia być dziatwą! ''„Nie masz nade mnie!" — powiada szczenię, gdy pierwszy je triumf omami; ''Lecz wielka jest dżungla, a szczenię tak małe! Niech język ma za zębami! Przykazania misia Baloo Wszystko, co tu opowiemy, zdarzyło sią w jakiś czas przedtem, nim Mowgli porzucił Gromadą Wilków Seeoneeń-skich i zemścił się na tygrysie Shere Khanie. Byto to' w dniach, kiedy miś Baloo uczył go Praw Dżungli. Wielkie, poważne, brunatne niedźwiedzisko nie posiadało się z radości, że ma tak pojętnego ucznia. Albowiem młode wilczki zwykły przyswajać sobie z Praw Dżungli tylko to, co znajduje zastosowanie w obrębie ich gromady i plemienia — i wymykają się na wagary, gdy tylko umieją powtórzyć następującą zasadę łowiecką: Stopy, które nie czynią szelestu — oczy, które potrafią przeniknąć ciemność — uszy, które zdolne są przechwycić tchnienie wiatru powstającego — białe i ostre zębce — oto przymioty, które cechują naszych braci, z wyjątkiem znienawidzonego przez nas szakala Tabaqui i równie znienawidzonej hieny. Atoli Mowgli, jako że był szczenięciem ludzkim, musiał uczyć się znacznie więcej. Czarna Pantera, Bagheera, nieraz skradała się nieobaczkiem przez dżunglę, by podpatrzyć, jakie postępy czyni jej pupilek, i oparłszy głowę o pień drzewa, mruczała z zadowoleniem, gdy Mowgli wygłaszał zadane lekcje wobec Baloo. Chłopak umiał równie dobrze wspinać się po drzewach, jak pływać, a pływał równie dobrze, jak biegał. Przeto nauczyciel Prawa, Baloo, uczył go wszelkich przepisów; zarówno leśnych, jak i wodnych. Uczył go więc, jak odróżnić gałąź zdrową od spróchniałej; jak przemawiać grzecznie do dzikich pszczół na wypadek, gdyby zdarzyło mu się zetknąć z ich rojem na wysokości pięćdziesięciu stóp ponad ziemią; jak odzywać się do nietoperza Manga, gdyby zdarzyło się przerwać jego drzemkę południową wśród gałęzi; i jak ostrzegać śpiące w kałużach węże wodne, zanim da nurka w głąb wody. Żadne z Plemion Dżungli nie lubi, by mu zakłócać spokój, i każde z nich jest nader skłonne do tego, by sprawić tęgą wcierę dokucznikowi. Z czasem Mowgli nauczył się także Łowieckiego Hasła Przybyszów, które należało powtarzać głośno, póki nie otrzyma się odpowiedzi — ilekroć wypadnie polować poza obrębem własnego łowiska. Hasło to, w przekładzie na język ludzki, brzmi: — Pozwólcie mi polować tutaj, bo jestem gło-o-odny! A odpowiedź jest następująca: — Polujże więc, ale z potrzeby, nie dla przyjemno-o-ści! Z tego wszystkiego widać, ilu to rzeczy musiał Mowgli nauczyć się na pamięć; nic też dziwnego, że nieraz bardzo go męczyło powtarzanie po sto razy tej samej rzeczy. Ale oto co Bagheerze oświadczył Baloo pewnego dnia, gdy Mowgli dostał w skórę i uciekł z lekcji na wagary: — Ludzkie szczenię jest ludzkim szczenięciem, więc powinno nauczyć się wszystkich Praw Dżungli! — Ale miejże na uwadze, że on jeszcze mały! — odpowiedziała Czarna Pantera, która na pewno by na nic rozpieściła Mowgliego, gdyby go powierzono jej opiece. — Jakże ta mała głowina pomieści tyle mądrości? — Jest że w puszczy stworzenie tak małe, by nie można go było zabić? O, nie!... Dlatego to uczą go wszystkiego i dlatego biję go, bardzo delikatnie zresztą, ilekroć czegoś zapomni. — Delikatnie! — mruknęła Bagheera. — Ładne masz pojęcie o delikatności, stary Waliskóro! Dowodem twej delikatności są zapewne te sińce, które upstrzyły całą twarz chłopca... Och! — Chyba lepiej, żeby został pobity na miazgę przeze mnie, który go miłuje, niżżeby nieuctwo miało narażać go na gorsze klęski! — odpowiedział Baloo z wielką powagą. — Właśnie uczą go Czarnoksięskich Słów Dżungli, które zapewnią mu pomoc ze strony Ptaków i Plemienia Wężów, i wszelkich czworonogów, z wyjątkiem własnej gromady. Teraz może wzywać pomocy od wszystkich zwierząt, jakie żyją w dżungli... o ile tylko będzie pamiętał owe słowa. Czyż dla tej korzyści nie warto dostać czasami w skórą? — No, no... tylko uważaj, żebyś mi nie zabił ludzkiego szczenięcia! Toż on nie jest kłodą, byś na nim ostrzył stępione pazury! Ale jakież to są owe Czarnoksięskie Słowa? Wprawdzie wolę udzielać innym pomocy niż prosić o nią — to mówiąc Bagheera wyprostowała jedną łapą i z lubością przyglądała się dłutkowatym, drapieżnym pazurom, o sinym, stalowym; odbłysku — jednakże pragnęłabym ich się nauczyć! — Zawołam Mowgliego, to ci je powtórzy, o ile będzie miał ochotę. Chodź no, Mały Bracie! — E, w głowie mi szumi, jakby się w niej osiedlił cały rój pszczół — odpowiedział niechętny głosik ponad ich głowami. W tejże chwili po pniu drzewnym ześliznął się Mowgli, bardzo gniewny i nadąsany. Stanąwszy na ziemi, dorzucił: — Przychodzę do Bagheery, a nie do ciebie, stary, opasły Baloo! — Wszystko mi jedno! — odpowiedział Baloo, choć czuł się mocno dotknięty. — Powtórz więc Bagheerze Czarnoksięskie Słowa Dżungli, jakich nauczyłem cię dzisiaj. — Czarnoksięskie Słowa?... Ale dla jakiego plemienia? — zapytał Mowgli, wielce rad, że będzie mógł się popisać. —Dżungla mówi wieloma językami... Ja znam wszystkie! — Trochę ich znasz, ale nie tak dużo, mój synku! Przypatrz no się, Bagheero, jak te smyki nigdy nie okażą wdzięczności swym nauczycielom! Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by które z małych wilcząt przyszło podziękować staremu Baloo za naukę. Powiedzże więc, wielki mędrcze, jakich to Czarnoksięskich Słów używają Plemiona Polujące. — Ja i Wy jesteśmy jednej krwi! — przemówił Mowgli, nadając tym słowom akcent niedźwiedzi, używany przez wszystkie Plemiona Polujące. — Dobrze! A teraz... jak się przemawia do Ptaków? Mowgli powtórzył całe zdanie i zakończył je gwizdem, jaki wydaje kania przed deszczem. — A teraz przemów do Plemienia Wężów! W odpowiedzi na to rozległ się syk, nie dający się zgoła odtworzyć, po czym Mowgli wierzgnął nogami w tył, klasnął w dłonie na znak zadowolenia i skoczywszy na grzbiet Bagheery, siadł na nim okrakiem, bębniąc piętami po jej gładkim futrze i wykrzywiając się do starego Bałoo, jak tylko umiał najzłośliwiej. — Widzicie go, widzicie! Warto by mu za to trochę skórę wyłoić! — odezwał się z czułością bury niedźwiedź. — Ale przyjdzie czas, że będziesz o mnie pamiętał! Po czyni obrócił się w bok i zaczął opowiadać Bagheerze, jak wyprosił owe Czarnoksięskie Słowa od dzikiego słonia Hathi, który zna się na nich wybornie — jak wspomniany Hathi zaprowadził Mowgliego do leśnego bajorka, by od węża wodnego wyuczył się Zaklęcia Wężów, którego Baloo nie umiał wymówić — i jak to obecnie Mowgli był skutecznie zabezpieczony przeciwko wszelkim przygodom na obszarze dżungli, ponieważ ani żmija, ani ptak, ani żadne zwierzę nie mogły mu uczynić krzywdy. — Nie potrzebuje się więc lękać nikogo! — zakończył Baloo, klepiąc się z dumą po kosmatym brzuchu. — Z wyjątkiem własnego plemienia! — mruknęła półgłosem Bagheera, po czym już głośno ozwała się do Mowgliego: — Uważaj na moje żebra, Mały Bracie! Co mają oznaczać te koziołki po moim grzbiecie? Mowgli już od dłuższego czasu starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę rozmawiających, skubiąc Bagheerę za włosy poniżej karku i kopiąc ją z całej siły. Kiedy oboje umilkli i byli gotowi go słuchać, począł wrzeszczeć na całe gardło: — Aha! I ja będę miał swoją własną gromadę ibędę ją całymi dniami wodził po gałęziach drzew. — Co ci się znów przyśniło, mały marzycielu? — ofuknęła go Bagheera. — Tak jest!... I będę rzucał gałęźmi i błotem na głowę starego Baloo! — ciągnął dalej Mowgli. — Już mi to obiecali moi koledzy! Aha! — U-uff! Ogromne łapsko niedźwiedzia ściągnęło Mowgliego z grzbietu Bagheery. Znalazłszy się w jego potężnych objęciach, chłopak zmiarkował, że nauczyciel jest niepomiernie rozgniewany. — Mowgli — odezwał się Baloo — widzę, że się spoufaliłeś z ''bandar-log, Plemieniem Małp! Mowgli spojrzał na Bagheerę, by przekonać się, czy i ona się na niego gniewa. Oczy Bagheery wpatrzone były weń uporczywie i twardo — podobne dwom bryłkom jaspisu. — Przestawałeś z Plemieniem Małp... z szarymi koczkodanami... plemieniem bez Praw... wszystkożerną hałastrą! Wstyd! Hańba! — Gdy Baloo rozbił mi głowę — odrzekł Mowgli leżąc na wznak — poszedłem sobie precz, na wagary! Wtedy szare małpy zlazły z drzew i okazały mi wielkie współczucie. Poza tym nikt nie ulitował się nade mną. — Ładne mi współczucie ze strony Małpiego Plemienia! — burknął Baloo. — Równie dobrze można by mówić o spokoju górskiego strumyka lub chłodzie słońca w porze letniej... A cóż było potem, ludzkie szczenię? — Potem... potem... przyniosły mi orzechów i innych dobrych rzeczy... i... zaniosły mnie na rękach aż na sam wierzchołek drzewa... i powiedziały mi, że jestem ich krewnym... tylko bez ogona... i że kiedyś zostanę... ich naczelnikiem. — One nie mają naczelnika! — przerwała Bagheera. — Małpy skłamały! One zawsze kłamią! — Były bardzo grzeczne dla mnie... i prosiły, żebym je odwiedził powtórnie. Czemu to nikt dotąd nie zaprowadził mnie do Małpiego Plemienia? One chodzą na dwóch nogach, podobnie jak ja... nie biją mnie twardą łapą... i bawią się po całych dniach. Pozwól mi wstać... pozwól mi wstać, niedobry Baloo! Ja chcę się z nimi bawić! — Słuchaj, ludzkie szczenię! — ozwał się niedźwiedź, a głos jego huczał jak grzmot w noc upalną. — Nauczyłem cię Praw obowiązujących wszystkie Plemiona Dżungli prócz Plemienia Małp, żyjącego na konarach drzew. Plemię to nie podlega żadnym Prawom. To wyrzutki społeczeństwa! Nie mają nawet własnej mowy, ale posługują się kradzionymi wyrazami, jakie uda im się tu i ówdzie podchwycić, gdy nadsłuchują, podpatrują i czatują na wierzchołkach drzew. Ich obyczaje nie mają nic wspólnego z naszymi... Te małpy nie mają nad sobą żadnego zwierzchnictwa, a daremnie byś u nich szukał śladu jakiejkolwiek pamięci. Lubią dużo gadać, przechwalać się i udawać, że są plemieniem znamienitym, powołanym do wielkich spraw w dżungli, ale niech no spadnie jaki orzech z drzewa — już im się plącze wątek myśli, zapominają o wszystkim, co mówiły, i pokładają się od śmiechu. Nas, obywateli dżungli, z tymi małpiszonami nic nie łączy! Nie chodzimy tam, gdzie one chodzą, nie pijemy tam, gdzie one piją, i nie polujemy tam, gdzie one polują, a nawet nie umieramy pospołu z nimi. Czy do dnia dzisiejszego słyszałeś kiedy z ust moich choćby najmniejszą wzmiankę o bandar-log? — Nie! — odpowiedział Mowgli szeptem, albowiem po przemówieniu Baloo zapanowała w całym lesie dziwna jakaś cisza. — Plemiona Dżungli nie wspominają o nich nie tylko w słowach, ale nawet i w myśli. Stworzenia te, które zwiemy małpami, są bardzo liczne, złośliwe, brudne i bezwstydne. Jeżeli mają jakiś określony cel w życiu, to chyba tylko ten, by zwrócić na siebie uwagą mieszkańców dżungli. Ale my nie zważamy na nie wcale, nawet wtedy, gdy zaczną rzucać orzechy i różne śmieci na nasze głowy. Ledwo tych słów domówił, gdy z koron drzewnych posypał się grad orzechów i drobnych gałązek, a jednocześnie rozległy się małpie pochrząkiwania, skowyty i chrzęst gniewnych harców pośród listowia. — Z Plemieniem Małp nie wolno się zadawać — oświadczył raz jeszcze Baloo — nie wolno mieszkańcom dżungli kumać się z nimi. Zapamiętaj to sobie! — Nie wolno — powtórzyła Bagheera. — Jednaże jestem zdania, że Baloo powinien był ostrzec cię przed nimi, Mały Bracie! — Ja?... Ja?... Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że on mógłby bawić się z tą plugawą małpią czeredą... Tfu! Nowy grad pocisków posypał się na ich głowy, przeto Bagheera i Baloo oddalili się żwawo, zabierając z sobą Mowgliego. To, co Baloo mówił o małpach, było świętą prawdą. Siedliskiem tych stworzeń były wierzchołki drzew, a ponieważ zwierzęta puszczańskie nader rzadko spoglądają wzwyż, przeto nieczęsto właziły małpom w drogę. Natomiast małpy, ilekroć zdybały chorego wilka, zranionego niedźwiedzia czy tygrysa, zawsze znęcały się nad nim bezlitośnie; poza tym miały zwyczaj obrzucać wszelkie zwierzę orzechami i patykami — bądź dla zabawy, bądź też celem zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Kiedy indziej wyły wniebogłosy i wyśpiewywały niedorzeczne piosenki, wzywając mieszkańców dżungli, by włazili na drzewa i tu staczali z nimi bójkę. To znów walczyły między sobą zaciekle, pozostawiając trupy zabitych małp w takim miejscu, by mogły rzucać się w oczy Plemionom Dżungli. Stale nosiły się z zamiarem, by za chwilę obrać sobie naczelnika, ustanowić własne prawa i obyczaje, ale zamiaru tego nigdy nie wcieliły w czyn, gdyż niezdolne były zachować niczego w pamięci choćby przez dzień jeden. Nie przejmowały się jednak niczym, na pociechę powtarzając ukute przez siebie przysłowie: — Bandar-log dziś rozmyśla o tym, o czym dżungla ma jeszcze czas myśleć! Żadne ze zwierząt nie umiało ich dosięgnąć, ale też żadne nie zwracało na nie uwagi. Przeto wielce uradowały się małpy, że zdołały wciągnąć Mowgliego do zabawy i że ściągnęły na siebie taki gniew starego Baloo. Na niczym więcej im nie zależało — boć plemieniu bandar-log nigdy na niczym nie zależy. Atoli jednej z małp przyszedł do łba pomysł, który uznała za świetny: oznajmiła towarzyszkom, że obecność Mowgliego mogłaby przynieść ich społeczeństwu wielki pożytek, gdyż chłopak umie pleść z gałązek zasłony od wiatrów, przeto gdyby go schwytały, mógłby nauczyć je tego rzemiosła. Istotnie Mowgli, który był synem drwala, miał zwyczaj — snadź pod wpływem dziedzicznego instynktu — splatać małe szałasy z opadłych gałęzi, sam nie wiedząc, gdzie się tego nauczył. Małpy, siedzące na drzewach, przyglądały się jego zabawie — i spodobała im się nadzwyczajnie. Powiedziały sobie, że tym razem już naprawdę będą miały zwierzchnika i staną się najmędrszym plemieniem w dżungli — tak mądrym, że każdy będzie im zazdrościł i zwracał na nie szczególną uwagę. Przeto cichaczem, bez najmniejszego szelestu, szły trop w trop za niedźwiedziem Baloo, Bagheera i Mowglim przez całą dżunglę, póki nie nadszedł czas południowej drzemki. Wówczas Mowgli, markotny i zbity z pantałyku, położył się między panterą i niedźwiedziem postanowiwszy sobie, że nie będzie nigdy się zadawał z Małpim Plemieniem — zasnął głęboko. Ocknąwszy się,uświadomił sobie najpierw, że jakieś drobne, ale szorstkie i krzepkie rączęta pochwyciły go za ramiona i nogi — potem, że poczęły go bić po twarzy jakieś trzeszczące gałązki — a wreszcie, że znajduje się na pomoście rozbujanych konarów i spogląda w dół, ku ziemi, kędy widać było niedźwiedzia Baloo, budzącego dżunglę basowym rykiem, oraz Bagheerę, która wyszczerzywszy zęby poczęła właśnie wdzierać się na pień drzewa. Bandar-log zawył triumfalnie i czmychając na najwyższe gałęzie, dokąd nie ośmieliła się dojść Bagheera, wrzeszczał wniebogłosy: — Dostrzegła nas! Bagheera nas dostrzegła! Wszystkie zwierzęta dżungli podziwiają naszą zręczność i roztropność! Następnie małpy poczęły uciekać. Ucieczka Małpiego Plemienia przez obszary drzew — to rzecz, której opisać się nie da. Na wysokości pięćdziesięciu do siedemdziesięciu stóp ponad ziemią mają istne gościńce i boczne drogi biegnące to w dół, to pod górę, po których w razie potrzeby umieją podróżować choćby nocą. Dwie najsilniejsze małpy wzięły Mowgliego pod pachy i pomknęły z nim ponad wierzchołkami drzew, sadząc skokami, z których każdy mierzył dwadzieścia stóp. Gdyby były same, potrafiłyby biec dwakroć prędzej, ale ciężar jeńca powstrzymywał je w biegu. Pomimo bólu i zawrotu głowy Mowgli nie mógł się oprzeć uczuciu radości z powodu tej niezwykłej gonitwy, jakkolwiek przerażeniem napełniał go widok skrawków ziemi leżących hen nisko, a straszliwy wstrząs po każdym skoku nad próżnią zapędzał mu duszę w pięty. Eskortujące go małpy raz po raz taszczyły go na sam wierzchołek drzewa, aż czuł, jak cienkie gałązki gną się i trzeszczą pod ich ciężarem — a następnie wśród chrząkań i pohukiwań rzucały się kędyś daleko i nisko — i lądowały na niższych odroślach najbliższego drzewa, którego uczepiały się rękoma lub stopami. Niekiedy miał przed sobą na przestrzeni kilku mil widok na cichą, zieloną dżunglę — jak czatownik ze szczytu masztu widzi wokoło całe dziesiątki mil morskiego przestworza — aż tu w chwilę potem już gałęzie i listowie chłostały go po twarzy, a on sam wraz ze swymi dwoma strażnikami znajdował się z powrotem niemal tuż nad ziemią. Tak to wśród skoków, trzasków, huków i wrzasków całe plemię bandar-log pędziło jak oszalałe po drzewnych gościńcach, unosząc z sobą Mowgliego jako jeńca. Przez czas jakiś lękał się, że spadnie, potem jęła go ogarniać coraz większa złość. Ponieważ jednak wiedział, że opór na nic się nie zda, więc zaczął przemyśliwać nad tym, co ma zrobić. Uznał, że pierwszym jego obowiązkiem było przesłać wieść o sobie Bagheerze i niedźwiedziowi Baloo — albowiem z szybkości, z jaką posuwały się małpy, miarkował, że jego przyjaciele musieli pozostać znacznie w tyle. Daremnym trudem było patrzeć w dół, bo tam widać było tylko gęstwę gałęzi — wobec tego jął spoglądać w górę. Hen daleko wśród błękitu ujrzał ścierwnika Chila, który krążył chwiejnym lotem nad puszczą, wypatrując żeru. Zauważywszy, że małpy coś niosą, Chil opuścił się o kilkaset sążni w dół, by zobaczyć, czy w ich tobołkach nie ma przypadkiem jakich smakołyków. Aż zagwizdał ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzał Mowgliego bujającego się po drzewach w sposób tak niezwykły i posłyszał wydane przezeń hasło w narzeczu ścierwników: — Ja i Ty jesteśmy jednej krwi-i-i! W tejże chwili zwarło się nad chłopcem falujące morze zieleni, ale Chil, kołysząc się na skrzydłach, zdążył jeszcze w czas dolecieć do następnego drzewa, by dostrzec wyłaniającą się znów z gałęzi małą, brązową buzię. — Uważaj na mój ślad! — krzyknął Mowgli. — Zanieś wieść niedźwiedziowi Baloo z Wilczej Gromady Seeoneeńskiej i Bagheerze, co mieszka przy Skale Narady. — W czyim imieniu mam mówić, Bracie? — zapytał Chil, bo choć słyszał to i owo o Mowglim, jeszcze go był dotąd nie widział na własne oczy. — W imieniu Mowgliego, czyli Żaby. Oni mnie przezywają ludzkim szczenięciem! Zważaj na mój ślad! Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane głosem: przeraźliwym, gdyż właśnie w tej chwili małpy dały olbrzymiego susa w powietrzu. Chil tylko kiwnął głową i wzbił się w górę tak wysoko, iż wydał się nie większy od ziarenka pyłu — i zawisł w błękicie, wpatrując się dalekowidzącymi oczyma w chwiejbę koron drzewnych, przez które przemykała się skłębiona gromada małp eskortujących Mowgliego. — One nie potrafią zajść daleko! — zawyrokował śmiejąc się wesoło. — Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by wykonały w zupełności to, co zamierzyły! Och, ten bandar-log, ten bandar-log! Zawsze się im zachciewa czegoś nowego. Ale tym razem, o ile mnie wzrok nie myli, zachciało się im własnego nieszczęścia... bo Baloo to nie pisklę, a Bagheera, o ile mi wiadomo, umie polować nie tylko na kozły! Tak sobie dumając ważył się na skrzydłach, podgarnął pod siebie szpony — i wyczekiwał. Tymczasem Baloo i Bagheera szaleli z gniewu i strapienia. Bagheera jęła wspinać się na drzewa tak wysoko, jak nigdy wpierw, ale cienkie gałązki łamały się pod jej ciężarem, więc ześliznęła się w dół, mając pełno kory za pazurami. — Czemuż nie ostrzegłeś ludzkiego szczenięcia? — huknęła na nieboraka Baloo, który drałował niezgrabnym kłusem, zapewne w myśli, że dopędzi uciekające małpy. — I cóż mu przyszło z twojego katowania, skoro nie ostrzegłeś go przed tym niebezpieczeństwem! — Spieszmy się!... Spieszmy! Może... może zdołamy je dogonić — sapał Baloo. — Z takim, pośpiechem!... Ph!... Nie dogoniłbyś nawet zdychającej krowy... Nauczycielu Prawa... oprawco szczeniąt! Toż gdyby ci przyszło katulać się tak choć przez milę tam i z powrotem, pękłbyś na ćwierci! Usiądź spokojnie i zastanów się nad całą sprawą... obmyśl sposób postępowania... Nie mamy czasu na próżne gonitwy. Jeżeli podejdziemy za blisko, te małpiszony gotowe dla własnego ocalenia rzucić chłopca na ziemię. — Arrrala! Hu-u! One może go już cisnęły na ziemię, bo im się znudziło go dźwigać! Któż je tam wie! Wszystkiego można się spodziewać po bandar-logu! Zwalcież mi teraz na łeb furę zdechłych nietoperzy! Dajcie mi do ogryzania spróchniałe kości! Wrzućcie mnie do barci dzikich pszczół, żeby mnie na śmierć pokąsały, i pochowajcie mnie obok hieny... bom jest najnieszczęśliwszy pomiędzy niedźwiedziami! Arra-lala! Ua-hua! O mój Mowgli, mój Mowgli! Czemuż to, zamiast nabijać ci guzy na głowie, nie ostrzegałem cię przed Małpim Plemieniem:... Może wybiłem ci z głowy wszystkie zadane lekcje... i cóż teraz poczniesz, moja biedotko, sam w lesie, nie znając Słów Czarnoksięskich?!... To rzekłszy Baloo schwycił się obiema łapami za łeb i zaczął z jękiem tarzać się po ziemi. — E, co znowu! Przecież dopiero co wyrecytował przede mną bez zająknienia wszystkie Słowa! — odezwała się zniecierpliwiona Bagheera. — Mój Baloo, toż ty na starość postradałeś nie tylko pamięć, ale i godność osobistą! Cóż by pomyślała sobie dżungla, gdybym ja, Czarna Pantera, wiła się po ziemi, niczym jeżozwierz Ikki, i wyła wniebogłosy?! — Nie dbam o to, co sobie pomyśli o mnie dżungla! Ale on... on może już nie żyje! — O ile go te koczkodany dla jakichś małpich figlów nie zrzucą z gałęzi albo nie uduszą z nudów, tedy nie lękam się zgoła o los ludzkiego szczenięcia. Mowgli jest mądry sam z siebie i przeszedł dobrą szkołę, a co najważniejsze, ma takie oczy uroczne, które budzą postrach we wszystkich Plemionach Dżungli. Ku wielkiemu jednak swemu nieszczęściu znalazł się obecnie w mocy bandar-logu... tej niecnej hałastry, która hasa po drzewach i nic sobie nie robi z naszych plemion. To rzekłszy Bagheera poczęła w zadumie ssać własną łapę. — Ależ ci to głupiec ze mnie! Bury, sadłem nalany głupiec, który nie umie nic innego, tylko wykopywać korzonki z ziemi! — ozwał się ni stąd, ni zowąd Baloo, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Miał chyba rację dziki słoń Hathi, gdy mawiał: Każda pokraka ma swego straszaka! Ma swego straszaka i bandar-log! Ich postrachem jest Skalny Wąż Kaa, który nie gorzej od nich wspina się na drzewa i wykrada nocą małe małpięta. Dość szeptem wspomnieć jego imię, a po małpach już ciarki przechodzą po sam koniuszek ogona. Chodźmy do węża Kaa! — I cóż on nam pomoże? — spytała Bagheera. — Wszak on jest obcoplemieńcem... nie ma nóg... a za to ma tak: złowrogie oczy! — Ho, ho! To bardzo stare i bardzo przebiegłe wężysko... a co najważniejsza, zawsze głodne! — odpowiedział Baloo z wielką ufnością. — Trzeba mu przyrzec sporą porcję zwierzyny! — Podobno, gdy się obeżre, śpi potem przez cały miesiąc. Może właśnie teraz śpi... a jeżeli nie śpi, to czyż nie przyjdzie mu ochota upolować osobiście porcję zwierzyny dla siebie? Bagheera mało dotąd słyszała o wężu Kaa, z natury zaś była podejrzliwa. — Gdyby nawet tak było, to tak starzy łowcy, jak ty i ja, potrafimy we dwójkę nauczyć go rozumu! To rzekłszy Baloo otarł się wyliniałą brunatną łapą o grzbiet pantery i oboje wyruszyli razem na poszukiwanie Skalnego Pytona Kaa. Gdy go zdybali, spoczywał jak długi na: krawędzi skały, wygrzanej blaskami popołudniowego słońca, i z lubością przyglądał się otrzymanej niedawno, pięknej odzieży. Dziesięć dni ostatnich spędził w zaciszu swego prywatnego domostwa, przebierając się w nową skórę, a teraz przedstawiał się imponująco, gdy wymachiwał olbrzymim, płaskim łbem ponad ziemią, wykręcał długachne — trzydzieści stóp mierzące — cielsko w cudaczne krzywizny i węzły i oblizywał sobie paszczę na myśl o czekającym go obiedzie. — Jeszcze nic nie jadł! — odsapnął z ulgą Baloo, dostrzegłszy jego kaftan, pięknie wzorzysty w barwę żółtawą i brunatną. — Miej się na baczności, Bagheero! Po zmianie skóry wąż Kaa widzi trochę kiepsko, a bywa nader skory do napaści. Kaa nie był wężem jadowitym — owszem, czuł dla żmij, jako wielkich tchórzów, prawie że wzgardę. Siła jego leżała w ogromie cielska — a kogo raz otulił objęciem swych olbrzymich splotów, ten nie wykręcił się już z nich ani prośbą, ani groźbą. — Szczęśliwych łowów! — zawołał Baloo przysiadłszy na tylnych łapach. Kaa, jak wszystkie węże z jego gatunku, był nieco głuchawy, więc zrazu nie dosłyszał wołania. Potem pochylił głowę i podwinął tułów, gotów na wszelki wypadek. — Bodaj się nam wszystkim szczęściło w łowach — odpowiedział. — Hej, Baloo, cóż ty tu porabiasz? Pomyślnych łowów, Bagheero. Co najmniej jeden z nas tu obecnych miałby szczerą ochotę nieco się pożywić. Czy nie doszły cię wieści o jakiej zwierzynie w tej okolicy? O jakim rogaczu, a choćby i o młodym koziołku? Mój kałdun jest próżny niczym wyschnięta studnia! — Właśnie polujemy — odezwał się Baloo jakby od niechcenią. Wiedział, że wężowi Kaa, który jest istotą wielką, należy dawać sporo czasu do namysłu. — Pozwólcie mi wybrać się razem z wami — rzekł Kaa. — Dla was, Baloo czy Bagheero, jedno uderzenie mniej czy więcej to fraszka, ale ja... ja muszę czatować całymi dniami na leśnej ścieżynie i przez połowę nocy wspinać się na drzewo, by upolować jedno szare małpiątko! O fe! Już i gałęzie na drzewach nie są takie, jakie były za dni mojej młodości... dziś nie znajdziesz innych, jak tylko pogniłe pręty i uschłe badyle! — Może i twój ciężar odgrywa w tym niejaką rolę? — zauważył Baloo. — O tak, jestem bardzo długi... bardzo długi — odrzekł Kaa z odcieniem dumy. — Mimo wszystko, główną winę ponosi kruchość dzisiejszych drzew. Na ostatnim polowaniu o mało co... tak jest, o mało co nie spadłem na ziemię. Nie objąłem dobrze pnia ogonem i zsunąłem się w dół z takim trzaskiem, że zbudziłem małpy, które zaczęły mnie obrzucać najplugawszymi przezwiskami. — „Beznoga gadzina... glista ziemna" — zamruczała Bagheera pod wąsem, jak gdyby usiłowała sobie coś przypomnieć. — Ssss! Więc to tak mnie one przezywały! — zaperzył się Kaa. — Coś podobnego krzyczały w naszą stronę podczas ostatniej pełni księżycowej... ale my nigdy nie zwracamy na nie uwagi. Nie ma istot bardziej bezwstydnych niż bandar-log. Zawsze paplą, co im ślina przyniesie na język... choćby to, jakobyś ty już utracił wszystkie zęby i polował jedynie na młode koźlątka, ponieważ... ponieważ boisz się rogów kozła... — ciągnęła Bagheera słodkim głosem. Wprawdzie węże, szczególnie tak stare i przezorne pytony, jakim był Kaa, rzadko okazują po sobie, że są gniewne, jednakże Baloo i Bagheera spostrzegli, że olbrzymie mięśnie przełykowe po obu stronach gardzieli węża Kaa napęczniały i poczęły drgać kurczowo. — Bandar-log przeniósł się w inne siedliska — odezwał się spokojnie. — Gdym dziś rozpoczynał kąpiel słoneczną, słyszałem, jak małpiska nawoływały się, skacząc po konarach drzew. — My... my właśnie idziemy w trop za plemieniem bandar-log... — zaczął Baloo, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, bo odkąd sięgała jego pamięć, po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, by ktoś z obywateli dżungli raczył zainteresować się sprawami Małpiego Plemienia. — Tak? Nie wątpię tedy, że niemałej snadź wagi musi być ta sprawa, która dwoje łowców tak znamienitych... wodzów swej kniei, jako tuszę... przywiodła do tego, by szli tropem plemienia bandar-log — odrzekł Kaa z wytworną uprzejmością, a pierś rozsadzało mu zaciekawienie. — Prawdę powiedziawszy — zaczął znów Baloo — nie jestem niczym więcej, jak starym i już czasami wielce głupawym nauczycielem, który wykłada naukę Prawa wilczętom seeoneeńskim, a obecna tu Bagheera... — Jest po prostu Bagheera i — kłapnęła zębami Czarna Pantera nie wierząc, by taka czołobitność mogła odnieść należyty skutek. — Powiem ci, Kaa, o co chodzi. Te zbijacze orzechów i zjadacze liści palmowych ukradły nam nasze ludzkie szczenię, o którym może doszły cię wieści — Tak jest! Jeżozwierz Ikki (który dufny w swe kolce, nie robi sobie nic z nikogo!) opowiadał mi coś niecoś o jakimś człeczynie, co przystał do Gromady Wilków, ja jednakże nie dawałem wiary jego opowieściom. Ikki zwykł roznosić plotki źle dosłyszane, a jeszcze gorzej opowiedziane. — Tym razem jednak powiedział prawdę. Takiego szczenięcia ludzkiego, dalibóg, jeszcze świat nie widział! — mówił Baloo. — Jest to najlepsze, najmądrzejsze i najodważniejsze ze wszystkich ludzkich szczeniąt... mój wychowanek, który rozsławi imię Baloo po wszystkich kniejach... a przy tym... trzeba ci wiedzieć, mój Kaa... kocham go... to jest... chciałem powiedzieć... kochamy go bardzo oboje. — Csss! Csss! — zasyczał Kaa kręcąc głową — I ja też kiedyś poznałem, co to miłość. Mógłbym wam opowiedzieć niejedną historię o tym, jak... — Przyjdziemy tu w jasną noc księżycową, gdy wszyscy będziemy najedzeni do syta, to nam bardziej do gustu przypadnie twoja opowieść — przerwała mu pośpiesznie Bagheera. — Nasze szczeniątko ludzkie znajduje się obecnie w rękach plemienia bandar-log, my zaś wiemy, że ta hołota nikogo w całej puszczy się nie lęka, prócz ciebie jednego, wężu Kaa. — Prawda, one tylko mnie się boją... i mają rację! — odpowiedział Kaa. — Małpy są gadatliwe, zarozumiałe i głupie... głupie, zarozumiałe i gadatliwe... ale człowieka, który dostał się w ich ręce, może spotkać nieszczęście. Wszak nieraz, gdy sprzykrzą się im zerwane z drzewa orzechy, rzucają je bez ceremonii na ziemię. Bywa też, że przez pół dnia wloką gałąź, chcąc z niej sporządzić rzekomo jakąś rzecz niezwykłą, a potem ni stąd, ni zowąd łamią ją w kawałki. Nie do pozazdroszczenia jest los onego człowieka... Poza tym one przezwały mnie... żółtą rybą... czy nie tak? — Glistą... glistą... glistą ziemną! — poprawiła go Bagheera. — A nie szczędziły ci też innych przezwisk, których przez wzgląd na przyzwoitość nie powtórzę. — Trzeba więc dać im nauczkę, jak mają się wyrażać o swoim panu! A-a-a-sz-szr-sz! Musimy dopomóc ich słabej pamięci! Ale dokądże to one uciekły z tym szczenięciem? — Jedynie dżungla mogłaby o tym coś powiedzieć! — odrzekł Baloo. — Zdaje mi się, że w stronę zachodnią. Myśleliśmy, że ty nam coś o tym powiesz, wężu Kaa! — Ja? S-skądże? Czasem schrupię jaką małpę, gdy mi wlezie w drogę, ale nie mam zwyczaju polować na plemię bandar-log, podobnie jak nie poluję na żaby... ani też na ten zielony skrzek, co się zbiera niby szumowiny na powierzchni bajora. — Wzwy-y-ż! wzwyż! wzwyż! Hola! hej! hej! Spojrzyj wzwyż, niedźwiedziu Baloo z Wilczej Gromady Seeoneeńskiej! Baloo spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć, skąd ten krzyk dochodzi, i ujrzał nadlatującego ścierwnika Chila, którego szeroko rozpięte skrzydła lśniły po brzegach poświatą słoneczną. Już zbliżała się pora, w której Chil zwykł układać się do spoczynku, mimo to on wciąż jeszcze krążył nad dżunglą, wypatrując niedźwiedzia — wszakoż nie mógł go dostrzec przez gęstwę listowia. — Cóż to znowu? — zaryczał Baloo. — Widziałem Mowgliego pomiędzy gromadą bandar-log. Prosił mnie, bym was zawiadomił. Śledziłem, co się z nim dzieje. Plemię Małp uprowadziło go za rzekę do Małpiego Miasta, noszącego nazwę Chłodnych Legowisk. Zatrzymają się tam może na noc, może dziesięć nocy, może tylko godzinę. Nakazałem nietoperzom, aby czatowały podczas nocy. Spełniłem me posłannictwo, a teraz wam wszystkim w dole życzę szczęśliwych łowów! — Życzę ci jadła po samą grdykę i spokojnego snu, mój Chi-lu! — odkrzyknęła Bagheera. — Będę pamiętała o tobie podczas najbliższych łowów... i tylko dla ciebie, o najmilszy ze ścierwników, odsunę się na bok od jadła! — Nie ma za co dziękować! Nie ma za co! Chłopak rzucił mi Czarnoksięskie Słowo. Nie mogłem mniej uczynić dla niego! To rzekłszy Chil jął zataczać kręgi — szybując w górę w stronę swojego siedliska. — Chłopak nie zapomniał języka w gębie! — rzekł Baloo z odcieniem dumy w głosie. — I pomyśleć, że taki malec już sobie zapamiętał Czarnoksięskie Słowa Ptaków... i to jeszcze w chwili, gdy go ciągano po gałęziach drzew! — Widocznie mocno wbiłeś mu je w głowę! — zauważyła Bagheera. — I ja też jestem z niego dumna!... Ale teraz podążmy czym prędzej do Chłodnych Legowisk. Wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie znajdowała się owa miejscowość, ale mało kto z mieszkańców dżungli był tam kiedy. Nazwę Chłodnych Legowisk nosiło stare, z dawna opustoszałe osiedle ludzkie, zagubione i zapadłe w ostępie. Dzikie zwierzęta nader rzadko przebywają w miejscach, gdzie przebywał niegdyś człowiek; co najwyżej czasami zawita tam odyniec — nigdy natomiast plemiona łowieckie. Poza tym małpy wiodły tam taki tryb życia, jaki — rzec można — wiodły wszędzie, przeto żadne szanujące się stworzenie nie podchodziło ku Chłodnym Legowiskom — chyba w czasie posuchy, gdy w rozwalonych na poły cysternach i zbiornikach znaleźć można było odrobinę wody. —— Przy wielkim pośpiechu można tam zajść przed północą — zdecydowała Bagheera. Baloo przybrał minę wielce poważną. — Będę biegł, jak tylko potrafię najszybciej! — zapewniał markotnie. — Nie możemy przez ciebie narażać się na zwłokę! — odpowiedziała Bagheera. — Idź za naszym śladem, Baloo. My oboje, Kaa i ja, musimy biec co sił w nogach. — W nogach albo i nie w nogach! Ja, choć bez nóg, nie dam ci się prześcignąć, nawet gdy będziesz biegła... na czworakach! — odciął się Kaa. Baloo czynił rozpaczliwe wysiłki, by nadążyć za nimi, ale zasapał się i musiał odpoczywać, by choć z opóźnieniem zajść na miejsce. Tymczasem Bagheera mknęła przed siebie rączym kłusem. Kaa nic nie mówił, ale choćby Bagheera nie wiem jak pędziła, olbrzymi Skalny Pyton zawsze potrafi się z nią zrównać. Kiedy doszli do strumienia górskiego, Bagheera wyprzedziła swego towarzysza, gdyż przesadziła jednym skokiem przeszkodę, którą on musiał dopiero przepływać, wznosząc łeb i kark na dwie stopy ponad wodę; na suchym gruncie jednak Kaa znów wyrównał odległość. — Na Wyłamaną Kratę, dzięki której odzyskałam wolność! — ozwała się Bagheera, gdy zapadł zmrok. — Z ciebie nie lada szybkobiegacz! — Jestem głodny — odparł Kaa. — Poza tym małpy te przezywały mnie nakrapianą ropuchą! — Glistą... ziemną glistą... i to jeszcze żółtą! — Wszystko jedno! Idźmy dalej! Kaa zdawał się pływać po ziemi i zawsze wypatrywał bystrymi oczyma najkrótszą drogę; nie zbaczał z niej ani na włosek. Małpy, przebywające w Chłodnych Legowiskach, już zgoła nie zaprzątały sobie głowy myślami o sprzymierzeńcach Mowgliego. Przyniósłszy chłopca do Zaginionego Miasta, były przez pewien czas bardzo z siebie zadowolone. Mowgli nigdy nie widział indyjskiego miasta, Więc to, które obaczył, wydało mu się takie wspaniałe i pełne dziwów! — aczkolwiek w znacznej części było ono już kupą zwalisk. Wybudował je tutaj na małym wzgórku jakiś król w bardzo dawnych czasach. Tu i ówdzie widać było brukowane chodniki, wiodące ku rozwalonym bramom, gdzie na zgryzionych rdzą zawiasach trzymały się jeszcze szczątki drewnianych wrót. Wokół murów i na murach powyrastały drzewa; blanki strzelnic rozkruszyły się i pospadały na ziemię, a kostropate, gałęziste girlandy dzikich pnączy zwisały z okien wieżyc obronnych. Na szczycie wzgórza wznosił się rozległy pałac, ale już bez dachu. Spękane marmurowe płyty dziedzińców i cembrowiny wodotrysków spełzły czerwonym i zielonym porostem, a trawa i młode drzewa popodważały i odwaliły gruby bruk wielkiego ogrodzenia, w którym niegdyś przemieszkiwały słonie królewskie. Z pałacu widać było ciągnące się wszędy, gęste szeregi domów, pozbawionych dachu — dzięki którym miasto z dala wyglądało jak pusty plaster miodu napełniony czarną masą. Widać było też bezkształtny głaz kamienny — ongi wyobrażenie bożyszcza — sterczący pośrodku placu, gdzie zbiegały się cztery ulice. Na rogach ulic, gdzie dawniej znajdowały się publiczne studnie, dostrzec można było jamy i nieznaczne zagłębienia w ziemi. Tu i ówdzie widniały rozsypujące się już w gruzy kopuły świątyń, do których tuliły się dzikie drzewa figowe. Małpy nazywały to miejsce swoim miastem — w związku z czym okazywały wielką wzgardę zwierzętom przemieszkującym w kniei. Pomimo tych pretensji nie miały zielonego pojęcia o tym, w jakim celu pobudowano te gmachy i jak należało z nich korzystać. Siadywały kupą pod cienistą kolumnadą królewskiej sali radnej, iskały się, biły pchły i wyobrażały sobie przy tym, że są ludźmi; to znów biegały tam i z powrotem po odsłoniętych gzymsach domów, wydłubując kawałki tynku czy też starych cegieł, gromadziły je w jednym z kącików, by za chwilę zapomnieć o tym, gdzie je schowały; to znów zbijały się w gromadę, z krzykiem przewracały się wzajemnie i wiodły zawzięte bójki, a gdy nagle strzeliło im co innego do głowy, wybiegały na taras królewskiego ogrodu, gdzie rozpoczynały szaloną gonitwę, otrząsając różokrzewy i drzewka pomarańczowe i radując się widokiem spadającego kwiecia i owoców. Lubiły też przetrząsać najrozmaitsze korytarze i ciemne lochy pałacu oraz setki ciemnych pokoików, ale nigdy nie potrafiły zapamiętać sobie, co już zwiedziły, a czego jeszcze nie zdążyły zwiedzić; przeto wałęsały się wszędzie na oślep, bądź pojedynczo, bądź parami, bądź nawet całą gromadą, zapewniając się wzajem, że zachowują się zupełnie jak ludzie. Pijąc wodę ze zbiorników, zawsze musiały zmącić ją i zbrudzić aż do dna, po czym — stoczywszy o nią wiele krwawych bójek — wybiegały bezładną zgrają, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie: — W całej dżungli nie ma plemienia tak mądrego, obyczajnego, grzecznego, łagodnego i potężnego jak bandar-log! Potem znów szło to samo — na odwyrtkę — póki na koniec małpom nie sprzykrzył się pobyt w mieście. Wówczas wracały na wierzchołki drzew i znów starały się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Plemion Dżungli. Mowgli, który wychował się podług Praw Dżungli, nie rozumiał tego małpiego trybu życia i nie znajdował w nim upodobania. Gdy małpy przywlokły go do Chłodnych Legowisk, było już dość późno i Mowgli miał szczerą ochotę zdrzemnąć się po tak długiej podróży — cóż, kiedy małpięta nie dały mu odpocząć! Wzięły się za ręce i jęły tańczyć wokół chłopca, wyśpiewując przy tym co najgłupsze piosenki. Jedna z nich palnęła mówkę, ogłaszając towarzyszkom, że pojmanie Mowgliego jest początkiem nowej ery w dziejach plemienia bandar-log... oto bowiem Mowgli pokaże im, jak należy splatać patyki i trzciny, by zrobić z nich ochronę od deszczu i zimna. Mowgli zerwał kilka pnących się łodyg i wziął się do roboty. Małpy zrazu starały się naśladować każdy ruch jego — ale w parę chwil potem, straciwszy ochotę do tego zajęcia, poczęły targać się wzajem za ogony, pokaszliwać, wskakiwać jedna na drugą i fikać koziołki. — Chciałbym co zjeść — odezwał się Mowgli. — W tej połaci dżungli znalazłem się po raz pierwszy. Przynieście mi coś do jedzenia albo pozwólcie, bym tu zapolował. Dwadzieścia albo trzydzieści małp skoczyło w te pędy, by przynieść mu orzechów i dzikiej papawy. Po drodze jednak zaczęły bić się z sobą, pogubiły owoce i nie zadały sobie nawet trudu, by z ich resztką powrócić do chłopca. Mowgli był równie głodny, jak gniewny i zmęczony. Począł błąkać się po bezludnym mieście, rzucając od czasu do czasu Łowieckie Hasło Przybyszów. Nikt nie odpowiadał, toteż Mowgli w rychle zrozumiał, że dostał się w nader kiepskie środowisko. „Okazuje się, że prawdą było wszystko, co Baloo mówił o bandar-logu! — przemknęło mu przez myśl. — Te powsinogi nie mają ani praw, ani haseł łowieckich, ani kierowników... Jedyną rzeczą, jaką u nich zauważyć można, jest ta ciągła paplanina bez sensu, ustawiczne natręctwo, dokuczliwość oraz nieposzanowanie cudzej własności. Jeżeli więc zginę z głodu albo też z ich drobnych, złodziejskich rączek, cała wina będzie po mojej stronie. Trzeba wszakże spróbować, czy mi się jakoś nie uda wrócić do mej rodzinnej kniei. Baloo z pewnością wyłoi mi skórę... ale wolę już to skórobicie niż przestawanie z plemieniem bandar-log... niż bezcelową gonitwę za listkami różokrzewów!" Poszedł więc w stronę murów miejskich, chcąc wydostać się na zewnątrz. Ale małpy, spostrzegłszy to, rzuciły się ku niemu i zawróciły go z drogi, czyniąc mu wyrzuty, iż nie umie ocenić należycie swego szczęścia, oraz szczypiąc go zawzięcie, celem obudzenia w nim uczucia wdzięczności. Zacisnął zęby i nie mówiąc już ani słowa, podążył z rozwrzeszczaną hordą na taras, pod którym znajdowały się cysterny z czerwonego piaskowca, do połowy napełnione wodą. Pośrodku tarasu wznosiła się biała marmurowa altana, zbudowana dla księżniczek zmarłych przed stuleciami, a dziś już sypiąca się w gruzy. Sklepienie tej budowli w połowie zawaliło się i zatarasowało podziemny korytarz, przez który księżniczki przedostawały się tutaj z pałacu. Ściany były wyłożone płytami z mlecznobiałego marmuru, dzierganymi w przepiękne desenie i nabijanymi suto jaspisem, agatami, chalcedonem i lapis-lazuli; właśnie nad wzgórkiem wzniósł się księżyc i przez rzeźbione otwory zaglądał do wnętrza, rozsnuwając po ziemi cienie podobne do czarnego, aksamitnego haftu. Mowgli, choć obolały na całym ciele, senny i zgłodniały, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy małpy — po dwadzieścia naraz — jęły go przekonywać, jak potężne, mądre, wielkie i szlachetne jest plemię bandar-log i jak niemądrze postąpił zamierzając je opuścić. — Jesteśmy wielkie! Jesteśmy swobodne! — wrzeszczały. — Jesteśmy zachwycające! Jesteśmy najznakomitszym plemieniem w całej dżungli! Wszystkie jesteśmy tego zdania, więc musi to być prawdą! Ponieważ zyskałyśmy w tobie nowego słuchacza, który może zanieść Plemionom Dżungli nasze słowa — by odtąd te Plemiona zechciały zwracać na nas należytą uwagę — przeto opowiemy ci wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć o naszych niezrównanych osobach! Mowgli nie sprzeciwiał się temu, przeto małpy całymi setkami zgromadziły się na tarasie, przysłuchując się mówcom opiewającym chwałę plemienia bandar-log. Ilekroć który z mówców przerwał, nie czując już tchu w piersi, cała małpia zgraja darła się chórem wniebogłosy: — To prawda! To prawda! My wszystkie mówimy to samo! Mowgli tylko kiwał głową, mrugał oczyma i przytakiwał, ilekroć zadano mu jakieś pytanie. Cały ten hałas przyprawiał go wprost o zawrót głowy. „Chyba pokąsał je szakal Tabaqui, że tak do cna poszalały! Tak jest, niewątpliwie ogarnęło je szaleństwo — dewanee... Czyż one nigdy nie sypiają? Oho, właśnie jakaś chmura zaczyna przesłaniać księżyc... O ile potrafi go całkiem zasłonić, spróbuję czmychnąć w ciemności... Ależ jestem piekielnie zmęczony!" Tej samej chmurze przyglądali się w tejże chwili obaj zacni sprzymierzeńcy Mowgliego, przyczajeni w zasypanej na poły fosie u stóp muru miejskiego. Zarówno Bagheera, jak i Kaa nie chcieli bez ważnego powodu narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż dobrze wiedzieli, jak groźne bywają małpy, gdy znajdą się w większej gromadzie. Nie występują one bowiem nigdy do walki w mniejszej liczbie niż, sto przeciw jednemu, a mało kto w dżungli waży się na tak nierówne szansę. — Podpełznę pod mur od zachodniej strony — szepnął Kaa — i spadnę na nie znienacka, bo tam jest dogodna dla mnie pochyłość gruntu. Pomimo swej przewagi liczebnej nie odważą się uderzyć na mnie, ale... — Wiem, o co idzie — przerwała Bagheera. — Przydałaby mi się tu obecność Baloo... ale trudno, trzeba robić, co w naszej mocy! Gdy ta chmura zasłoni księżyc, pobiegnę na taras. One tam odbywają jakąś naradę nad losem chłopca. — Szczęśliwych łowów! — syknął Kaa złowrogo i poczołgał się ku zachodniej połaci muru. Okazało się, że ta właśnie część muru była najmniej zniszczona, toteż wężysko zmitrężyło sporo czasu, zanim zdołało odnaleźć drogę pośród kamieni. W sam raz wtedy chmura zasłoniła księżyc, a Mowgli, który właśnie rozmyślał nad tym, co się z nim stanie za chwilę, usłyszał na tarasie lekkie stąpanie Bagheery. Czarna Pantera bowiem nie zgapiła się ani na chwilę, lecz wbiegła pędem, choć cichcem zupełnym, na wzgórek i nie tracąc czasu na zagryzanie, poczęła tłuc łapą na prawo i na lewo, przedzierając się przez szeregi małp, zwartym koliskiem otaczających Mowgliego. Szeregów tych było kilkadziesiąt, więc sprawa byłą niełatwa. Rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie, pełne jednocześnie lęku i wściekłości, a Bagheera parła wciąż naprzód, tratując małpie cielska tarzające się po ziemi i wijące w skurczach bólu. Naraz jedna z małp zawołała: — Ona jest tu tylko jedna, a nas cała gromada! Zabić, zabić śmiałka! Skłębiona tłuszcza małp rzuciła się na Bagheerę, gryząc, skubiąc, szarpiąc, drapiąc; jednocześnie zaś kilka z nich pochwyciło Mowgliego, wyciągnęło go na mur altany i wepchnęło w otwór rozwalonego sklepienia. Inny jakiś chłopak — wychowany po ludzku — pewno by się potłukł haniebnie, spadając z wysokości przeszło piętnastu stóp, ale Mowgli, nauczony przez niedźwiedzia Baloo, wiedział, jak należy zeskakiwać na ziemię, przeto bez szwanku stanął zgrabnie na nogach. — Posiedź sobie tutaj, póki nie zabijemy twych przyjaciół — krzyknęły małpy — a potem pohulamy i z tobą... o ile Jadowite Żmije zostawią cię przy życiu! — Ja i Wy jes-s-steś-ś-śmy jednej krwi — syknął Mowgli, niezwłocznie wydając okrzyk używany przez Plemię Wężów. Posłyszał szmery i syki w otaczającym go rumowisku, więc dla pewności jeszcze raz powtórzył hasło. — Tak właś-ś-ś-śnie! Dos-s-s-skonale! Ps-s-s-st! Nie napas-s-s-stujmy go! To s-s-s-wój! S-s-schowajcie z-z-z-ębi-s-s-ka! — syknęło z sześć głosów, jakby uciszając się wzajemnie. — S-s-s-tój s-s-s-pokojnie, Braciszku, żebyś-ś-ś s-s-wą s-s-s-topą nie wyrządził nam sz-sz-kody! Każda ruina w Indiach prędzej czy później staje się siedliskiem wężów, przeto wnętrze altany aż roiło się od okularników. Mowgli stał jak mógł najspokojniej, zerkając okiem poprzez rzeźbione otwory w murze i wsłuchując się w szaleńczy harmider zawziętego boju, toczącego się wokół Czarnej Pantery. Wyróżniał wycia, bełkoty i hałaśliwe szamotanie się koczkodanów oraz chrapliwe porykiwanie Bagheery, to przemykającej się, to beczkującej, to koziołkującej, to znów nurkującej wśród ciżby nieprzyjaciół. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd na świat przyszła, Bagheera była zmuszona walczyć w obronie własnego życia. „Baloo musi być gdzieś w pobliżu; Bagheera z pewnością nie wybrałaby się samopas!" — pomyślał Mowgli, po czym zawołał głośno: — Do zbiornika, Bagheero! Zsuń się ku zbiornikom. Hul w wodę! W wodę! Bagheera posłyszawszy ten krzyk, świadczący, że Mowgliemu nic się nie stało, nabrała nowej odwagi. Nie odzywając się ani słówkiem, tłukła wrogów, przebijając się uporczywie — cal za calem — w stronę zbiorników. Nagle spoza zwalonego muru, przylegającego do kniei, rozległ się grzmiący okrzyk bojowy niedźwiedzia Baloo. — Jestem, jestem, Bagheero! — nawoływał. — Biegnę co tchu! Wdzieram, się na mur. Ahu-u-u-ra! Kamienie wymykają mi się spod nóg! Czekajcie, podłe małpiszony! Dam ja wam łupnia, niech no tylko do was przyjdę! Sapiąc i zipiąc, wgramolił się na taras. W tejże chwili opadły go małpięta i zakryły aż po samą głowę; on jednakże tylko przysiadł niezgrabnie i rozpostarłszy szeroko łapy przednie, jednym uściskiem zdusił wielką liczbę napastników. A potem: pac! pac! pac! — jął walić łapami tak prędko i równomiernie, że wokół słychać było łoskot przypominający dudnienie kół parowca. Nagły trzask i pluskot był dla Mowgliego znakiem, że Bagheera utorowała sobie drogę do zbiornika, gdzie małpy nie mogły już jej dosięgnąć. Zanurzywszy się po głowę W wodzie, dyszała ciężko, a tymczasem małpy ustawiły się w trzy rzędy na czerwonych schodach, biegając z wściekłością tam i z powrotem, gotowe rzucić się ze wszech stron na Bagheerę, gdyby poważyła się pośpieszyć z odsieczą niedźwiedziowi. Wówczas to Bagheera podniosła ociekający wodą podbródek i w rozpaczy jęła wołać o pomoc, rzucając hasło w języku wężów: — Ja i Wy jes-s-teśmy jednej krwi! Była bowiem przekonana, że wąż Kaa zdradził sprawę i w ostatniej chwili czmychnął nikczemnie. Nawet Baloo, choć na poły zduszony nawałą małp nacierających na brzeg tarasu, nie mógł powstrzymać się od skrytego śmiechu, gdy posłyszał, że Bagheera woła o pomoc. Kaa właśnie wdarł się na mur od strony zachodniej i zsunął się z niego z takim impetem, że zwalił w fosę jeden z kamieni szczytowych. Chcąc wyzyskać w całej pełni przewagę swego stanowiska, zwinął się i rozwinął parokrotnie, by sprawdzić, czy każda piędź olbrzymiego cielska działa z należytą sprawnością. Przez ten czas małpy w dalszym ciągu toczyły zażartą walkę z niedźwiedziem Baloo i z przeraźliwym wyciem oblegały Bagheerę w cysternie. Nietoperz Mang, latając tam i na powrót, rozniósł po całej dżungli wieść o wielkiej bitwie, aż w końcu sam dziki słoń Hathi zaczął trąbić na alarm. Hen w dali zerwały się ze snu rozproszone gromady Małpiego Plemienia i mknąc po drzewach, nadbiegały z pomocą swym współplemieńcom z Chłodnych Legowisk; zgiełk bitwy zbudził wszystkie ptaki dzienne na wiele mil wokoło. Wówczas to Kaa wyprostował się jak struna i błyskawicznym ruchem rzucił się w wir walki, by szerzyć rzeź okrutną. Bojową przewagę dawać zwykło pytonowi wartkie uderzenie głową, wsparte całą siłą i ciężarem olbrzymiego cielska. Wyobraźcie sobie olbrzymi dziryt, taran lub młot, ważący bez mała pół tony i pchnięty jakąś chłodną, nieugiętą siłą, utajoną w jego rękojeści — a jeszcze będziecie mieli słabe pojęcie o tym, czym był wąż Kaa podczas walki. Pyton mierzący cztery lub pięć stóp zdoła przewrócić człowieka uderzywszy go w pierś głową — a Kaa, jak wam wiadomo, miał trzydzieści stóp długości. Zwarłszy mocno paszczękę, by nie zdradzić się ani słówkiem, wymierzył pierwszy cios w sam środek gromady otaczającej niedźwiedzia... i spadł na nią niespodzianie. Wrażenie było ogromne — tak iż drugi cios okazał się już zbyteczny. Małpy rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony, krzycząc przeraźliwie: — To Kaa!... Ach, to Kaa!... Uciekajmy!... Uciekajmy!... Od całych pokoleń panował w Małpim Plemieniu ten obyczaj, że starsi, ilekroć nie mogli sobie dać rady z niesforną dziatwą, straszyli ją opowiadaniami o groźnym wężu Kaa, srogim nocnym rozbójniku, który nieznacznie i cicho, niby porost mchu, pełznie po konarach zdradziecko porywa co najsilniejsze małpiska; o starym, przebiegłym wężu Kaa, który umie tak upodobnić się do spróchniałego pniaka lub uschniętej gałęzi, że nawet najmędrsze, najdoświadczeńsze małpidrągi ulegają złudzeniu, póki ów rzekomy pniak czy gałąź nie capnie ich i nie spowije w swe objęcia. Kaa był w całej dżungli jedyną istotą, jakiej obawiały się małpy, gdyż żadna z nich nie znała granic jego potęgi i władzy, żadna nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć mu w oczy — no i żadna nie wyszła cało z jego uścisków. Przeto pojękując z śmiertelnej trwogi, jęły umykać na dachy i mury domów. Baloo odetchnął z głęboką ulgą. Wprawdzie miał skórę grubszą i gęstsze kudły niż Bagheera, ale i tak odniósł w boju dotkliwe obrażenia. Wówczas Kaa po raz pierwszy rozwarł paszczękę i przeciągłym sykiem obwieścił — jedno tylko słowo. Posłyszawszy ten dźwięk, małpy śpieszące z odległych stron na odsiecz swym towarzyszkom z Chłodnych Legowisk przykucnęły nieruchomo na gałęziach, które poczęły giąć się i trzeszczeć pod ich ciężarem; ucichły i krzyki małp siedzących na murach i dachach pustych domów, a w ciszy, która zaległa całe miasto, Mowgli posłyszał prychanie i otrząsanie się zmokłej Bagheery, wychodzącej ze zbiornika. Nagle wrzawa znów wybuchła. Małpy poczęły wdzierać się jeszcze wyżej na mury, siadały na karkach ogromnym kamiennym bożyszczom i, wrzeszcząc jak opętane, skakały po strzelnicach, a tymczasem Mowgli pląsał z radości po całej altanie, wyzierał to przez jedną, to przez drugą szczelinę w murze i pogwizdywał przez zęby jak puszczyk na znak szyderstwa i wzgardy dla wrogów. — Uwolnijcie ludzkie szczenię z tej pułapki — westchnęła Bagheera omdlewającym głosem. — Mnie już brak sił. Zabierzmy ludzkie szczenię i odejdźmy precz. One mogą znów na nas uderzyć. — One się nie rusz-sz-szą, aż-ż ja im dam roz-z-kaz-z — syknął Kaa. — S-s-s-tójcie s-s-spokojnie, głupie be-s-s-s-tie! W całym mieście zaległa ponownie głucha cisza, z czego korzystając Kaa przemówił do Bagheery: — Nie mogłem przyjść wcześniej, Bagheero... ale zdaje mi się, że słyszałem, jak wzywałaś pomocy... — Ja?... Ja?... Być może, że wyrwał mi się jakiś okrzyk w czasie walki — odpowiedziała Bagheera. — Baloo, tyś zraniony? — Uff! — odrzekł Baloo z powagą, potrząsając każdą łapą z osobna. — Dalibóg nie wiem, czy te drapichrusity nie rozszarpały mnie na sto małych niedźwiedziątek! U-u-o-u! Ależ mnie bolą kościska! Mój Kaa, zdaje mi się, że oboje... Bagheera i ja, zawdzięczamy ci ocalenie życia... — E, fraszka! Gdzież to człowieczątko? — Tu, w tej pułapce! — zawołał Mowgli. — Nie mogę stąd się wydostać! Istotnie, krzywizna rozwalonego sklepienia udaremniała wszelkie wyjście. — Zabierzcie go s-stąd! On tańczy i wierci się wkoło jak paw Mao. Jeszcze nam pozabija młode! — zawołały kobry gnieżdżące się w altanie. — He, he, he! — zaśmiał się wąż Kaa. — Ten człowieczek wszędy znajduje przyjaciół. Cofnij się, człowieczku... pochowajcie się, Jadowite Węże! Zaraz rozwalę tę ścianę! Obejrzał uważnie budowlę ,aż w końcu dostrzegł w płycie marmurowej rysę odmiennego koloru, wskazującą, że w miejscu tym kamień skruszał od wilgoci. Postukał w nią kilkakrotnie z lekka głową, wziął rozmach, a następnie wzniósłszy sześć piędzi swego ciała ponad ziemię i wytknąwszy nos naprzód, grzmotnął nim z całej siły z jakie sześć razy w ową ścianę. Ściana pękła i runęła wśród kłębów kurzu i rumowiska, a Mowgli wyskoczył spoza niej i rzucił się między niedźwiedzia Baloo i Bagheerę — każdemu z nich jednym ramieniem opasując wielką szyję. — Czy aby nie jesteś zraniony? — zapytał Baloo przytulając go z czułością do siebie. — Jestem zmęczony, głodny, ale nie mam ani jednego sińca... za to jakże was te małpy nikczemne pokiereszowały, o Bracia moi! Cali ociekacie krwią! — Nie tylko my, ale i nasi przeciwnicy — odpowiedziała Bagheera oblizując wargi i spoglądając na stosy małpich trupów na tarasie i wokół cysterny. — O, to wszystko drobnostka... to wszystko drobnostka... byłeś tylko ty był zdrów i żywy, o moja chlubo... najmilsze ze wszystkich żabiątek! — skomlał Baloo. — O tym wszystkim później będziemy mówić! — zauważyła Bagheera tonem oschłym, który wcale, a wcale nie podobał się Mowgliemu. — Ale oto wąż Kaa, któremu my zawdzięczamy wygraną, a ty zawdzięczasz życie! Podziękujże mu według naszych zwyczajów. Mowgli odwrócił się i ujrzał łeb pytona, kołyszący się o piędź nad jego własną głową. — Aha, więc tak wygląda młode człowieczątko! — syknął Kaa. — S-s-skórę ma gładką i ś-ś-ślis-s-ską, ale poza tym jes-st do-s-syć podobne do plemienia bandar-log! Miejże się na baczności, człowieczku, bo przy s-s-słabym ś-ś-świetle zmierzchu, z-z-zwłaszcza po ś-ś-świeżej zmianie s-s-skóry, mogę pomylić się i wziąć cię za małpę... — Ja i Ty jes-s-s-teśmy jednej krwi! — odpowiedział Mowgli. — Dzisiejszej nocy dzięki tobie ocaliłem życie. Ilekroć będziesz głodny, wężu Kaa, moja zdobycz będzie twoją zdobyczą. — S-serdeczne dzięki, Mały Bracie — odpowiedział Kaa mrugając przy tym powiekami. — A na cóż to poluję tak ś-śmiały myśliwiec? Pytam o to dlatego, bym mógł mu towarzyszyć, gdy w najbliższym czasie wybierze się na łowy. — Nie zabijam jeszcze niczego... jeszcze jestem za mały... za to umiem naganiać kozły ku myśliwcom, którzy potrafią sobie z nimi dać radę. Gdy będziesz głodny, przyjdź do mnie, a zobaczysz, czy mówię prawdę. Umiem zręcznie władać tym oto — to mówiąc wyciągnął przed siebie ręce — a jeżeli kiedy znajdziesz się w pułapce, rad będę uiścić się z długu, jaki zaciągnąłem względem ciebie, względem Bagheery i starego Baloo. Życzę wam szczęśliwych łowów, moi mistrzowie! — Jak on ładnie się wyraża! — wymamrotał Baloo rad, że Mowgli podziękował tak grzecznie. Pyton złożył lekko na chwilę łeb swój na ramieniu chłopca i odezwał się: — Dzielne masz serce i wytworny język; dzięki temu zyskasz szeroki rozgłos w dżungli, mój człowieczku. Ale teraz odejdź stąd czym prędzej razem ze swymi przyjaciółmi. Idź i prześpij się, bo księżyc już zachodzi, a nie jest rzeczą pożądaną, byś miał obaczyć to, co teraz nastąpi. Księżyc już zniżał się poza krawędź wzgórz, a szeregi drżących małp, stłoczonych na murach i blankach, wyglądały w jego poświetli niby strzępy i cienie jakichś nieokreślonych przedmiotów. Baloo zszedł do zbiornika, by napić się wody, a Bagheera poczęła doprowadzać do porządku swoje futerko. Tymczasem Kaa wypełznął na środek tarasu i tak głośno kłapnął szczękami, że oczy wszystkich małp w jednej chwili zwróciły się w jego stronę. — Księżyc zachodzi — odezwał się. — Czy jeszcze jest na tyle jasno, byście mnie widziały? Z murów nadbiegł jęk przeciągły, podobny do szmeru wiatru w koronach drzew: — Widzimy cię, o Kaa! — Dos-s-skonale! A teraz-z zacznie s-się plas-s-s... głodowy taniec węża Kaa. Siedźcież s-s-spokojnie i s-spoglądajcie! To rzekłszy, ze dwa razy zatoczył olbrzymi krąg, wymachując przy tym łbem to w prawo, to w lewo. Potem zaczął na wszystkie strony wykręcać swym cielskiem, zwijając je to w pętlę, to w kształt ósemki, to znów w giętkie, rozlewne trójkąty, które niebawem przeobrażały się w kwadraty i pięcioboki, a w końcu pięły się w górę kłębami pierścieni... Kręcił się i kręcił bez wytchnienia, ale i bez pośpiechu, ani na chwilę nie przerywając głuchego, brzęczącego przyśpiewu, Ściemniało się coraz bardziej, aż na koniec wijące się ustawicznie sploty węża znikły całkowicie w mroku i słychać było jedynie chrzęst łusek uderzających wciąż jedna o drugą. Baloo i Bagheera stali w miejscu jak skamieniali, warcząc po cichu, a szczeć mu się jeżyła na karku. Mowgli patrzył spokojnie i dziwował się. — S-s-słuchaj, plemię bandar-log! — zabrzmiał w końcu głos węża Kaa. — Czy który z-z-z was-s-s potrafi bez-z-z mojego roz-z-z-kazu rusz-szyć ręką lub nogą? Powiedzcież-ż-ż! — Bez twego rozkazu, o wężu Kaa, nikt z nas nie potrafi ruszyć ręką ani nogą! — odpowiedziały chórem małpy. — Do-s-s-skonale! Podejdźcież więc na krok bliżej ku mnie! Szeregi małp posunęły się naprzód bezwolne i uległe — a wraz z nimi podążył bezwładnym krokiem niedźwiedź Baloo i Ba-gheera. — Bliżej! — syknął Kaa i znów wszystkie zwierzęta poruszyły się w kierunku pytona. Mowgli pochwycił oburącz Bagheerę i niedźwiedzia, chcąc ich powstrzymać. Potężne zwierzmy drgnęły, jakby nagle przebudzone ze snu. — Trzymaj mi rękę na karku! — szepnęła Bagheera, — Trzymaj mnie... inaczej wrócę... wrócę ku wężowi Kaa... O-och! — E! Wielkie mi dziwy, że stary Kaa kręci się w kółko po piasku! — skrzywił się Mowgli. — Chodźmy już stąd! We trójkę przeleźli przez wyłom w murze i dali nura w knieję. — U-uff! -— westchnął Baloo, gdy znaleźli się znowu pod osłoną drzew. — Nigdy już nie wezmę węża Kaa za sprzymierzeńca! Dreszcz zgrozy przeszedł mu po całym ciele. —— On umie znacznie więcej niż my! — odezwała się Bagheera, również dygocąc ze wzruszenia. — Gdybym choć chwilkę dłużej została w miejscu, już bym się teraz znajdowała w jego gardzieli. — Niejeden się tam znajdzie, nim znowu wzejdzie księżyc — odpowiedział Baloo. — Kaa będzie miał pomyślne łowy... na swój sposób! — Ale cóż to wszystko miało oznaczać? — zapytał Mowgli, który nigdy nie słyszał o uroku, jaki umieją rzucać pytony. — Nie widziałem nic innego, oprócz wielkiego węża, który kręcił się w kółko jak głupi, póki nie ściemniało się zupełnie... A jaki on, miał rozbity nochal... Cha! Cha! Cha! — Mowgli. — ozwała się z gniewem Bagheera. — Jeśli nos jego był rozbity, to rozbił on go sobie jedynie dla twego dobra... podobnie jak ja dla twojego dobra naraziłam się na pogryzienie moich uszu, boków i łap, a Baloo na pokiereszowanie szyi i grzbietu. Ani ja, ani Baloo nie będziemy przez czas dłuższy mogli zakosztować rozkoszy łowów. — E, drobnostka! — rzekł miękko Baloo. — Za to odzyskaliśmy nasze ludzkie szczeniątko! — To prawda! Ale kosztowało to nas wiele... Przypłaciliśmy to i zmarnotrawieniem czasu, który można było spędzić na miłych łowach... i krwią naszą... i szczecią, której mi moc wydarto z grzbietu... a wreszcie po trosze i uszczerbkiem na honorze... Bo przypomnij sobie, Mowgli, że ja, Czarna Pantera, byłam zmuszona wzywać pomocy węża Kaa... a Baloo i ja zgłupieliśmy, jak małe pisklęta, na widok głodowego tańca. A wszystko to, o ludzkie szczenię, wynikło z twych zabaw z plemieniem bandar-log. — To prawda... prawda! — rzekł Mowgli ze skruchą. — Jestem niedobrym szczenięciem ludzkim, więc we wnątrzu ściska mnie wielki smutek z tego powodu! — Hm! Powiedz mi, Baloło, co w tej mierze głoszą Prawa Dżungli? Baloo nie chciał czynić Mowgliemu nowej przykrości, ale nie mógł pozostawać w zatargu z Prawami Dżungli, więc mruknął pod nosem: — Skrucha nigdy nie wyklucza kary. Ale pamiętaj, Bagheero, że on jeszcze taki maleńki. — Będę pamiętała... Ale kto narobił szkody, musi dostać w skórę. Mowgli, czy masz co na swoją obronę? — Nic... Postąpiłem brzydko... narobiłem szkody... Baloo i ty odnieśliście rany... Należy mi się kara. Bagheera wymierzyła mu po przyjacielsku sześć klapsów. Klapsy te w mniemaniu pantery były lekkie, gdyż nie byłyby w stanie nawet przebudzić pierwszego lepszego śpiącego panterzątka; jednakże dla siedmioletniego chłopca była to chłosta tak dotkliwa, że każdy z was na pewno by jej chciał uniknąć. Gdy się skończyło to skórobicie, Mowgli kichnął głośno, po czym zerwał się ha nogi, nie mówiąc ani słowa. — A teraz — odezwała się Bagheera — hops na mój grzbiet, Braciszku! Pojedziemy do domu. Pięknym rysem Prawa Dżungli jest to, że kara bywa ostatecznym załatwieniem wszelkich porachunków, po którym już nie następują żadne nagany ni wyrzuty. Mowgli oparł głowę o grzbiet Bagheery i zasnął tak twardo, że nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy ułożono go koło Matki Wilczycy w rodzinnej jaskini. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)